Uka Uka
Uka Uka is a villain from The V Team Island Adventure. He was the (supposed) main villain of the story. Uka Uka was one of the first foes that heroes and villains teamed up against His Goal: Wipe Eddy, Bender and The V Team off the face of the Multi-Universe forever He is voiced by Clancy Brown and John Dimaggio Appearnce He is ancient evil mask with bones and a expressive face Personality Uka Uka is like most villains he has a huge ego, he thinks he is superior to the point that he often refers to himself as "The Great Uka Uka". He's also a bossy, grumpy, grouchy, arrogant and bad tempered mask. He would like to do nothing but destroy Eddy, Bender and Their teams as they keep foiling his plans in the story. However these traits were his downfall when Eddy and Bender defeated him and then he was killed by Marceline's Dad who revealed himself as the true villain The V Team Island Adventure Uka Uka's first appearance so far was here as the main villain for most of the story. He recruited old villains like Eddy's Brother and Blackfire and many new villains such as Lien Da, Taurus Bulba, Brother Blood and Alternate Doofenschimtz. He was planning against just Eddy and the V Team originally but began scheming against Bender went the robot teamed up with his rival to defeat him. As Eddy and Bender got closer to their goal, he was furious and decided to take cares of the duo himself. But that failed when Eddy, Bender and their pals defeated him. Uka Uka swore revenge but he was killed by losing his immortality and soul if he had one to the true main villain of the story. TGTTA 2 Through the usage of time travel and book traveling, Eobard recruits Uka Uka into the syndicate of past villains. He agrees to work The Joker and Thawne to bring his down his old enemies. When brought to Thawne. Joker sends Uka Uka to help Chryasatlis in their invasion of Equestria, they manage to slaughter quiet a few ponies giving Chrysalis move power increasing her strength and they work to keep enslaving thought they are set back a bit by Uni Kitty and her friends intervention. Uka Uka stills get to cripple a bit of the resistance thankfully for the legion. Uka Uka is the one responsible for the teams being separated and attempts to hinder the teams as he goes along and even when the heroes get back together, he attempts to kill them all. But he actually is slain himself as he finds his soul being stolen and consumed by someone. Allies and enemies Allies: Brother Blood, Taurus Bulba, Eddy;s Brother, Blackfire, Nigel, The Chameleon, The Suppression Squad Enemies: Eddy, Bender, Skipper, Negaduck, Starfire, Lara Su, Jorgen Von Strangle, Jimmy Neutron, Scrouge the Hedgehog, Finn, Django of the Dead, Ice King, Marceline, Dr.Nefarious, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, The Z Force, Morecdai and Rigby, Lizbeth, Boomer, Nina Cortex, Dr.Cortex, Crash and Coco Bandicoot, Axel, Scorpion, Subzero, Smoke Possible enemies should he return: Lien Da, Hans the Puffin, Noob Trivia * Uka Uka is notable for being the first villain that The V Team personally faced themselves * He also is the first rogue of Bender and The B Team's personal rogue gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:Characters hailing from the Crash Bandicoot Universe Category:Characters who debuted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sealed Evil Category:Imprisoned character Category:Non Humans Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Uka Uka's forces Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Main Members of Uka Uka's forces Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Deceased Members of The Nightosphere Empire Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Deceased Main Villains Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Main Characters of The V Team Island Adventure Category:Pawns Category:The V Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Main Villains in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Spinoffs Villains Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Major Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Major Characters Category:Hegemony Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Clancy Brown Category:Arc Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Giygaxian Pantheon Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:Deceased Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John DiMaggio Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship